Honkai Impact 3rd: Ground Zero
by andrewaigalew2000
Summary: As Humanity continued to prosper and evolve, so too did the Honkai. And as the war between life and death is approaching its fated end, we go back over 50.000 years ago. To the tale of a man named Kevin Kaslana. Because if one wants to protect the Future, they must first understand the Past. (Rating M)


_From the dawn of time and civilization, the Honkai have walked the surface of the world. And as Humanity evolved and prospered over time, so did the Honkai._

_Time flowed ever forward, seemingly unconcerned with the eternal strife between life and death. And to this day, that conflict still holds, stronger than ever._

_But it is not this day that marks a change._

_But a day many, many years ago._

_A day that served to set the ending of this eternal war in stone._

_**52000 Years Ago…**_

A young man stood in front of the gates to what he could only assume was hell. It had to be.

After all, what sane person would call this college normal?

Kevin sighed as he messed with his white hair. This was only his second day here and he already missed home. The Thousand Feathers College was supposedly a school for brilliant minds. First day's orientation had told him that much.

However, Kevin never claimed to be a genius. Far from it actually. Sure, back in Europe all his peers and family might have insisted that he indeed was brilliant. He on the other hand, would insist it was all hard work. After all…

He glanced around at his fellow students through the gates and he could see them all chatting and prancing around aimlessly before class. They seemed ordinary enough.

Kevin already knew all these people were naturally talented just from looking at them. Most of them probably didn't even need to apply to get in this college. Even more of them probably had the means to get in here regardless.

But he had to study hard. Work hard and hopefully, just maybe, be allowed to attend here. It might not have been what he was expecting, but he would make the most of it.

Kevin Kaslana decided to stop looking like a creep to everyone and _actually_ head inside before anyone started to wonder if the transfer student was retarded. Saying hello to a group of people that had been decent enough to greet him yesterday, he made his way to class.

Subjects were interesting enough. His first semester would be uneventful, according to orientation. Thousand Feathers took pride in the way they directed students towards the career that would best suit them. And they accomplished this by using the first semester as an all-courses trial. First-years would be allowed to attend any courses they wanted, and their choices would determine their later subjects accordingly. Kevin had to admit it was a very innovative system. Possibly quite effective too but, only time could tell.

Hours passed and after a series of different subjects, Kevin decided he would check out the different clubs students had formed. If nothing else, it would serve as a good way to socialize.

Heading outside, the first thing he noticed were the stands. Every club had one, seemingly overseen by representatives. But there were so many of them!

He approached the one closest to him and, upon further inspection, realized it was some kind of board game club. Although he found certain board games amusing, it was hardly something he could imagine himself being lost in.

Strolling through the yard, he approached another stand that advertised the school's _Fencing Club_.

«Huh…»

He briefly wondered why a college focused on sciences and technology would fund a club such as this one. The girl responsible for the stand noticed his curious stare and coughed gently to grab his attention.

«Can I help you with something?»

Kevin snapped out of his trance only to be slightly embarrassed when he realised he must have looked completely ridiculous. Trying to play it off cool, he guessed he could find the answer to his questions from the girl.

«Yeah, excuse me if I sound rude but, why does Thousand Feathers feel the need for a fencing club?» he asked carefully and the girl simply nodded in understanding.

«Same reason they support sports clubs like basketball and football I suppose. Sure something like Chess would entertain students on a more… cerebral aspect, but it must be nice for someone to have the option to relax and let their minds rest while participating in some friendly competition.»

«Hm, when you look at it like that it kinda makes sense. But I wouldn't know. Never been into sports myself.»

«Really? Jock like you not into sports?»

That comment took him by surprise and he turned around to see the person the voice belonged too.

A rather impressive looking girl with blonde hair and purple eyes was eyeing him from top to bottom and he felt small under her gaze.

«Cocolia, leave the new guy alone.» a timid voice was heard from beside him and he turned his attention to it, only for his eyes to widen at the sight.

The girl next to him was unlike any he had seen before. Her hair, a shade of dark purple that matched her eyes. Her ponytail flowed down to her back and he could only imagine it felt as silky as it looked. Her eyes that shone behind her glasses seemed to pierce his soul, only for them to break contact immediately as she looked down at the books she was carrying.

«Mei, you can't seriously think I'm wrong to think so, right? Look at him!»

The girl, which now Kevin knew was called Mei, moved to stand next to Cocolia, however she was still only looking down at her books.

Cocolia, huffed in response and turned to Kevin with an exasperated look.

«Honestly, that girl is not interested in anything other than those things.»

Kevin, still surprised by Cocolia's earlier comment, momentarily diverted his attention from Mei to the blonde, expecting her to elaborate.

«In any case…» she said as she moved closer to him «I have some friends in the basketball club. If you're interested in trying out I can hook you up.» Cocolia finished with a wink before turning around to leave, her hips noticeably swaying gracefully as Kevin struggled to not stare. He did however manage to mutter a small thanks to her offer before she got too far.

And even then, his attention quickly turned to Mei, which seemed completely uninterested by the interaction. Instead she steadied her grasp on her books and turned to leave as well.

«Wait!» Kevin found himself shouting at the girl to stop. He didn't exactly know why he had called out to her. But he knew he had to at least try and talk to her while he still had the chance.

Fortunately, Mei heard him, turning to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

«What?»

«I uh… ehem… I forgot to ask what club you are in…»

He cringed at himself inwardly. Sure, he didn't exactly have a clue about what she would be interested in talking about…

But he _had_ to talk to her.

«Why do you care?»

Her cold tone felt like he had been stabbed in the heart. She looked at him with such disinterest in her eyes, it was hard to imagine such pretty eyes could be so distant and cold. So he stammered for an excuse.

«I-I see you're carrying all those books. They can't all be meant for courses.»

When she looked down at the contents in her arms, he felt like a weight had been lifted off his back and he could finally think with some relative form of coherence.

«These are all introductions in Quantum Mechanics. Too advanced for any club but incredibly important for applied sciences.»

Kevin couldn't believe the girl in front of him was real. The realm of Quantum Science was, to his limited understanding, something beyond reach of even the best scientific minds. And here she was, talking about applied sciences on something that for all intents and purposes, didn't exist yet.

«I mean, shouldn't a girl like you be bothered with something a bit more simple?»

Any and all progress he felt he had made in his attempt to strike a conversation with Mei, was promptly and entirely shattered the instant those words left his mouth. She scoffed at him and spoke coldly.

«If everyone thought like you, the Honkai would have killed us all by now…»

Kevin was left speechless. What could possibly have caused a girl like her to be so cold and nihilistic. He noticed she had decided to finally leave but he was too dumbfounded to move or even attempt to follow her.

His attention was then diverted to the bell, signaling for all students to go to their classes.

Forcing himself to move, he soon found himself outside his classroom, realising he must have zoned out on his way there.

Several hours passed and soon enough, he was back at his apartment, still thinking about Mei's words. The place was a rental but, according to Kevin, it wasn't too shabby. At least the shower had hot water and his bed was comfortable. Even if his desk wasn't that well-lit he could always work on that later. Maybe even study on his living room couch for the meantime.

Soon enough he found his thoughts drifting from Mei's words to Mei in general. And he couldn't bring himself to stop thinking about her hair, or her eyes… or her face… or even her long slender legs which he had most _certainly_ not been staring at as she walked away after their conversation. If you could even call it that…

Kevin chalked his train of thought down to her leaving a lasting impression on him. But he soon found the discomfort in his pants as a sign of definite interest in the girl. The kind that warranted a nice and cold shower for him and he groaned audibly. This had to be a momentary thing, right? It had to be. He didn't come all the way to Changkong City from Europe just to be distracted like this! His studies were important to him…

_«I bet Mei's studies are more important to her.»_

He sighed in defeat as his thoughts inevitably went back to her.

Moments later and a nice hot meal of Instant Noodles down, Kevin decided sleep would probably be a decent distraction from his distraction. Only for him to wake up hours later in realisation that she had invaded his dreams as well.

He groggily looked at his alarm clock, the time displayed on it causing him to groan in dissatisfaction. It was almost time for him to head out for the day.

Spending a majority of the next hour getting ready, Kevin grabbed his backpack from a corner in his apartment and stepped outside, the cool morning breeze taking him by surprise. He went back inside to grab his favourite black and blue jacket before locking the door behind him, another sigh escaping his lips.

The road to Thousand Feathers wasn't long. He had seen to that himself when he chose where to rent after he arrived in the city. It certainly didn't help him now however, leaving him with limited time to clear his head of any thoughts regarding Mei. And soon enough, he found himself staring at the College gates once again.

Quickly heading in this time, he wondered how he would spend his day this time. After all, he was free to check out any courses he wanted, and he didn't find anything particularly eye-catching yesterday. Well, except from…

Kevin lightly slapped himself. This was honestly getting annoying, even to him! There had to be a way to get his mind off of her.

«Hey there you! Good morning.»

Kevin recognised the familiar voice as Cocolia's and he turned to greet the girl, only to find the blonde, or rather her breasts, basically next to his face.

Blushing, he immediately directed his gaze somewhere else. It seemed to help as he noticed she was standing on a stool, with a large banner seemingly folded up in her arms. He looked up to her smiling face and finally greeted her.

«Good morning. What's this for?»

She pointed at the banner with a curious glance, receiving an affirmative nod from Kevin. She beamed with joy at that as she hastily unfolded it to reveal it's contents.

«So what do you think?»

Kevin had to admit it was an impressive banner. Certainly more ornate than any others he had seen before.

«This is for the Basketball Club? Isn't this a bit too much?» he said carefully and she cupped her hands excitedly.

«Of course not! Tryouts are starting soon, despite the three month delay, and we need to gather as many people as we can.» Cocolia explained and Kevin looked puzzled.

«We? As in you and your friends?»

«Well yeah. I thought I made that clear yesterday.»

«So you're basically in the club too then, and I was wrong to assume otherwise.»

«I guess… hey speaking of, I didn't get your name yesterday.» Cocolia finished hanging the banner and stepped down from her stool.

«My name is Kevin. Kevin Kaslana.»

«Well then, Kevin Kaslana. I'm Cocolia. Nice to meet you.»

«Sure thing. Tell your friends I said good luck with finding someone.» Kevin said as he turned to leave before he felt Cocolia grab his arm. She pulled him slightly closer, eyeing him one more time before finally speaking.

«My offer still stands y'know.»

«About what?»

«Me helping you get in the team. You look built enough. Tall too.»

She then slowly traced her arm upwards to feel his own as she tightened her grip.

«You probably work out too. You'd make a great fit. If you ever feel the need for a good distraction that is.»

Her tone was low and seductive almost, but that didn't bother Kevin. All he could focus on were her words.

«A good distraction huh?»

«Hm?»

He gently pulled his arm free from her grip, reaching for his phone from his pocket.

«This might actually be exactly what I need.»

He extended his phone to her and after a while, her eyes lit up with glee.

«You mean you'll actually consider it?»

«Let's just say I'd appreciate it if you could call me so we could schedule some kind of meet-up. You and your friends. I think some friendly sportsmanship might do me some good.» Kevin spoke calmly as he smiled slightly at the girl. Cocolia eagerly nodded, taking his phone and inputting her phone number for Kevin to save it. He then did the same with hers.

The bell rang not long after that, forcing them to go their separate ways. Not that Kevin minded that much.

Sure Cocolia was, by all standards, very pretty. Most would even say she was downright hot. She seemed nice too, if not a bit forward. But he could see himself being friends with her, despite what her wishes might be. And if she could help him find a good pastime to keep himself busy, then that was okay with him too. If she had anything to say about it, he would fit right in.

Kevin himself had always found it important to keep in shape. After all, a healthy lifestyle was something everyone should strive for. At least that's what his folks back in Europe always said. Sometimes he felt it was sort of imposed on him. But not nearly as much as his studies. He could however see how important they were, so he didn't complain much.

He soon found himself walking aimlessly down the halls, and he immediately cursed himself for not having found a subject for today.

Hastily opening his timetable, Kevin looked for a class he wouldn't be late at. The one class that had yet to start and was relatively close to him was…

«Theoretical Physics?»

He doubted it would pique his interest that much, but he was pressed for time.

Quickly heading towards the classroom, he opened the door and found an empty spot to sit in.

He inwardly congratulated himself for making it in time to find a seat.

Until he noticed the person seated next to him was Mei.

**Feedback is greatly appreciated and considered. Feel free to leave a review :)**


End file.
